OS Absence (Thomesa)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Thomas a mal, tourmenté profondément par tout ce qu’il a vécu avant son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde de paix, ses bleus à l’âme le confortent à la douleur et il sombre petit à petit de plus en plus dans une spirale destructrice qui le menera tout droit vers l’autodestruction... POST TDC


**Comme j'aime beaucoup faire dans le Drame je vous pond un OS de la déprime absolue relatant les événements suivant la fin du « Remède Mortel » mais des livres cette fois, et non des films :3 (Eh oui, une trilogie en deux jours, je suis fière de moi xD)**

 **Voilà, contient du SPOIL alors assurez vous de savoir la fin avant de lire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Froid.

Solitude.

Hurlement.

Thomas se redressa brutalement dans son lit, complètement poissé de sueur. Perdu, ses yeux tentèrent tant bien que mal de se faire à l'obscurité environnante. Une douleur insupportable lui vrillait la tête, lui comprimait le cerveau à l'en faire saigner. Ses oreilles sifflaient si fort qu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un concert de hurlements et son cœur battait à un rythme frénétique dans sa poitrine, cognant celle ci si fort qu'il en sentait le sang battre dans chacune de ses veines.

La respiration erratique, sans souffle ni prise, il tenta de s'extraire de son lit. Il s'écroula lamentablement au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, et rampa jusqu'à la porte de sortie de sa baraque en bois. À peine celle ci fut-elle entrouverte qu'il se propulsa à l'extérieur de toute ses forces et se roula dans l'herbe humide. Il faisait froid, la lune brillait bien ronde dans le ciel dénudé de couche nuageuse et parsemé d'un rideau d'étoile. C'était calme, le monde semblait dormir, le petit village rudimentaire plongé dans une paisible sérénité aux apparences imperturbables.

Thomas enfonça ses ongles dans le sol et martela la terre, la retourna et se courba, parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables.

Une douleur tenace lui déchirait les entrailles, et derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait gicler le sang. Une seconde plus tard, il se laissait tomber contre un arbuste et vomissait toutes ses tripes. Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre complètement ses esprits.

Il était tendu comme un arc, sentait chacun de ses muscles se contracter en même temps. Avec toute la patience qu'il lui restait, il tentait de maîtriser son corps.

« Calme toi Thomas ! Respire ! »

Lorsque la crise passa, au moins cinq très longues minutes devaient s'être écoulées. Parmi les cinq plus longues de sa vie. Il reprit le contrôle de son être petit à petit, semblant récupérer tout à coup chacun de ses sens et le bon fonctionnement de ses fonctions cognitives.

Allongé sur le dos, il fixa d'un œil vide le ciel au dessus de lui, frissonnant sous la brise nocturne. Il avait mal, au cœur, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis des semaines déjà cela durait, depuis des semaines il n'avait put passer une nuit non envahie d'horreur et de cauchemars. Tout tournait dans sa tête, à plein régime, constamment. C'était comme une roue infernale qui ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Et ça lui donnait l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

Les crises d'angoisses accompagnaient souvent ses terreurs nocturnes, parfois il se réveillait en hurlant à pleins poumons, inconscient et insensible à ce qui arrivait autour de lui, absorbé dans un cauchemar sans fin. Puis, d'autres fois comme ce soir, il se réveillait brutalement, le souffle coupé, avec la sensation de s'étouffer. Dans ces moments là il avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de se calmer seul, de reprendre par lui même le contrôle de sa personne.

Brenda s'inquiétait toujours, alors il évitait de la réveiller. Après elle ne parvenait plus à se rendormir, et il sentait son regard fixé dans son dos, qu'il soit dehors ou dans son lit.

Sûrement le choc post-traumatique se disait-il, au début du moins, parce

Ce que la récurrence des crises avait vite fait d'écarter l'hypothèse. C'était juste comme ça, il était condamné à revivre toutes les terreurs de son passé successivement chaque nuit sans moyen d'y échapper. À leur arrivée sur ces nouvelles terres, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait enfin oublier le passé.

Mais c'était comme si il refusait de lâcher prise, qu'il s'agrippait, envers et contre tout. Toutes les nuits il était hanté par Les Échos des Épreuves, du Labyrinthe à La Terre Brûlée, terrorisé par des Griffeurs lui lacérant le visage, par des fondus le poursuivant dans des souterrains sans issue. Il vivait à nouveau chaque mort, Chuck se vidant de son sang, Alby se faisant dévorer vivant par les Griffeurs, Winston brûlé vif dans ce couloir sombre, cet énorme rocher s'écrasant sur le corps de Teresa dans un fracas assourdissant.

Ce qu'il ne voyait pas il l'entendait, il le sentait, la détonation de son flingue, la balle traversant la tête de Newt, le sang répandu partout sur son corps, son odeur, sa texture. Même son goût.

Il voyait surtout les regards, les expressions. Il voyait les yeux fous des fondus, roulant dans leurs orbites, injectés de sang et animés de folie pure, les regards vitreux des cadavres boursoufflés pendus du plafond, la terreur horrifique gravée dans les traits de Chuck, La pétrification et la douleur emplie de désespoir des yeux de Teresa, et son propre visage, superposé au dessus des autres.

Cela se répétait chaque nuit, inlassablement, sans jamais cesser, sans jamais lui laisser la moindre seconde de répit. Il sombrait complètement.

« Je deviens fou. Comme si j'avais la Braise »

C'était ce qu'il se disait. Tous ces souvenirs le rappelaient à son passé qu'il voulait fuir et oublier. Il sentait encore le cou de Janson craquant sous ses doigts, la détente des armes, les manches des couteaux. Curieusement, certains souvenirs lui revenaient plus que d'autres.

Certains détails, de minuscules petites choses qui le secouaient jusqu'à là moelle. Cette nuit, il avait vu Teresa, couverte de sang, éteinte, juste morte. Et son visage était strié de larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus il essayait d'oublier, plus il ne voyait qu'elle dans ses cauchemars. Toujours Teresa, à chaque fois.

« Je La détestais »

Il essayais de s'en convaincre, mais au fond il savait que c'était idiot. Il la détestait parce qu'elle vivait parfois, maintenant il la haïssait parce qu'elle était morte et parce qu'elle hantait ses nuits avec acharnement. C'était douloureux, terrifiant. Pétrifié sur place, parcouru de soubresauts et sanglotant comme un enfant, il voyait sa peau pâle et laiteuse dégoulinante de sang rouge vif, ses longs cheveux de jais poisseux de terre et de poussière, et ses yeux...agités comme l'océan en contrebas de la falaise, roulant comme l'écume, pleins de larmes eux aussi.

Des fois, en regardant des pierres sur le sol, il entendait comme un flash ses os se brisant au moment où elle se faisait écrasée par le plafond de cette foutue salle. Et ça lui donnait la nausée.

Maintenant, quand son esprit se vidait, les mêmes questions revenaient. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi étaient-Ils tous morts ? Pourquoi il avait si mal ?

Pourquoi détestait-il Teresa ?

Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus qu'elle dans chaque chose ?

Il s'était senti trahi sur la Terre Brûlée, il avait eut le sentiment qu'elle avait tout détruit, que tout était de sa faute. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours fait cela pour lui, pour sa vie, quitte à perdre tout ce qu'ils partageaient. C'était généreux, et Thomas se voilait la face, parce qu'il était blessé, vexé, et qu'il se sentait trahi. Foutue variable, elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui, et lui, en parfait crétin, il était resté aveugle. Ça aurait été tellement simple de lui parler, de la laisser s'exprimer, de lui pardonner, en fin de compte.

Il avait pensé que lorsqu'on lui retirerait cet implant du WICKED qui lui bousillait le cerveau, la disparition de son lien télépathique avec elle dissoudrait l'affreux vide qu'il sentait se creuser en lui. Qu'elle grossière erreur, quand elle avait disparu de sa tête, c'était comme si une partie de son propre corps avait disparu. Comme ça, en même temps qu'elle, et même s'il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, ça lui avait manqué, de pouvoir parler avec elle sans que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre. C'était un truc spécial, unique qu'ils avaient, et Thomas, aveuglé, avait décidé de tout foutre en l'air.

Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte : pas un seul instant il ne l'avait détesté comme il le prétendait. Oui, il était avec Brenda, parce qu'elle l'avait séduite, détourné de ses sentiments contradictoires en lui offrant la facilité : renoncer. Et il avait suivi. Mais il s'en rendait compte désormais, Brenda était comme Teresa.

Brenda était bornée, courageuse, et elle ne laissait jamais tomber. Comme Teresa. Teresa était bienveillante, prête à tout pour ses idéaux, et même agaçante parfois. Comme Brenda.

Teresa était magnifique. Peut être même plus que Brenda.

Elles étaient très semblables en fin de compte, et c'était sûrement pour ça que chaque fois que Thomas regardait sa petite amie Brenda, il avait le sentiment de s'éloigner d'elle. Ce n'était plus ses cheveux bruns qu'il voyait, mais une chevelure d'ébène ébouriffée. Ce n'était plus deux billes noires mais deux océans, ce n'était plus ce teint basané mais cette peau aussi blanche que l'écume.

Teresa était partout, en Brenda, en la pierre, en la mer. Même en lui. Partout. Et cela le déchirait. Son cœur saignait, et lui, dans l'herbe, il pleurait. Son esprit était embrumé, engourdi de fatigue et pourtant il savait qu'il était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il en venait presque parfois à regretter les ténèbres comateuses dans lesquelles il plongeait à ses rares instants de repos, avant.

Calmé, Thomas se redressa.

Il contempla la forêt endormie un long moment, puis tenta de se hisser sur ses jambes en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Sachant déjà ce qu'il allait faire, il se dirigea vers une planque derrière sa maison. S'assurant distraitement que Brenda dormait, il découvrit un trou creusé dans le sol et en extirpa une gourde crasseuse et puante. Puis une seconde.

Le voilà son salut désormais. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, l'alcool était devenu son seul refuge. Recette secrète de Gally, qu'il volait dès qu'il pouvait, sa cachette personnelle en était pleine et se vidait bien vite. Il n'avait plus que ça, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se gagner du repos et d'oublier momentanément sa vie chaotique. L'alcool l'aidait à dissoudre ses souvenirs, pour quelques heures seulement, le plongeant dans une somnolence comateuse ou il s'engluait comme il le pouvait.

Refermant sa planque, Thomas tituba doucement en s'éloignant de sa baraque, gourdes pleines en mains. Il ne croisa personne, mais de toute façon le village était désert la nuit. Le silence oppressant qui l'entourait était seulement brisé par les vagues lointaines sur la côte rocheuse et les crépitements irréguliers des foyers de flammes éclairant l'extérieur.

Étranglé par cette atmosphère qui le faisait transpirer de remords, Thomas grimpa une petite pente et s'enfonça dans La forêt. Il marcha dix minutes, peut être un quart d'heure, errant dans un sentier en zigzag sinueux qui lui rappelait le Labyrinthe et ses hauts murs de pierres. L'endroit menait à Une falaise escarpée, dominant la mer d'une soixantaine de mètres de haut. S'asseyant tout au bord, les pieds dans le vide, Thomas ouvrit sa gourde et sans même prendre la peine de poser le bouchon commença à la vider.

Il vida la première gourde en quelques minutes seulement, appréciant la sentation du liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge. Une chaleur diffuse s'empara de son ventre et remonta jusqu'à sa tête. Les effets commençaient déjà à se faire sentir.

Fixant la lune d'un œil divague, il entama la seconde gourde sans se ménager. Le grand astre blanc lui rappela Teresa, et s'étranglant avec sa boisson, il toussa, et se mit à pleurer en silence. Il voulait crier, et il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, car personne ne pourrait l'entendre, mais il se retint.

Sa tête tournait tout à coup, ses pensées étaient envahies de brûmes opaques. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, son corps mou soudainement. Il sanglota.

 _« Je te hais »_ pensa-t-il à l'égard de Teresa.

Il se concentra, du mieux possible, et tenta de lui parler comme il le faisait avec la télépathie, avant. Une douleur lancinante serpentait dans sa tête jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson.

Tout à coup, il ressentait le besoin d'essayer de lui parler, comme pour tenter de remplir l'immense béatitude du trou qui se creusait toujours dans sa poitrine, égrainant chacune de ses émotions avec lenteur.

 _« Teresa, je te hais. Je te déteste...j'essaye mais j'y arrive pas... pourquoi c'est si dur de t'en vouloir maintenant que tout est fini ? »_

La main tremblante il but encore. Il ne voyait presque plus, tout était flou, indécis, tourbillonnant.

 _« Je sais pas pourquoi tu as toujours hanté mes pensées comme ça ! Laisse moi en paix tu veux ! »_

Une voix chaude et pleine de douceur lui répondit, et il pleura encore plus, s'arrosant de nouveau le palais d'alcool.

 _« Est ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Tom ? »_

Un sanglot.

 _« Non... mais tu es morte, je t'ai vu mourir... »_

Thomas ne parvenait plus vraiment à réfléchir, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Une migraine terrible cognait son crâne.

 _« Je suis morte, tu as raison » concéda Teresa_.

 _« Arrête...j'ai mal quand je les vois, tu es partout, partout, chez tout le monde, t'es dans ma tête... tout le temps...»_

Il toussa.

 _« Des fois je me dis que mourir serait plus facile...t'as pris la solution la plus simple hein... T'aurais jamais dû te jeter sous ce rocher...»_

La voix avait une intonation inquiète, mais elle était rassurante, et diffusait une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité, comme dans un doux cocon de soie. Même le froid extérieur ne l'atteignait plus.

 _« Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment là Tom ? Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. C'est à cause de ce que tu bois... »_

C'était une mise en garde, mais Thomas l'ignora.

 _« Quand je bois je t'entend...sinon je suis tout seul...tout seul... je veux plus être seul, je veux que tu reste avec moi...»_

Thomas pencha la tête en arrière pour essayer d'obtenir les dernières goutes de boisson. Dépité, il balança la gourde de toutes ses forces dans l'océan, manquant de tomber à son tour.

 _« Elles me manquent. Tes lèvres me manquent, Teresa. Tu me manque, ils me manquent tous... »_

 _« Je sais Tom »_

 _« Pourquoi tu t'es jetée sous ce rocher à ma place ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé mourir ? J'aurais préféré que tu vive »_

Il attendit une réponse. Il se demanda, avec son reste de lucidité, ce que son subconscient allait lui repondre. Il se disait qu'il connaissait sûrement suffisamment bien Teresa pour recevoir une réponse comme elle aurait pu en donner.

 _« Pour te sauver, Tom. J'ai toujours fait ça pour te sauver. Depuis le début »_

IDIOTE !

Son hurlement déchira le silence des lieux et lui brûla les cordes vocales. L'écho de son hurlement résonna dans la forêt sombre et silencieuse Avant de s'évanouir dans le lointain.

Il la haïssait, mais à cet instant, il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne donnerait pas pour la revoir. Juste une fois, pouvoir la toucher...

 _« Je suis fatigué, Teresa »_

 _« Ne t'endors pas, s'il te plaît »_

 _« Je veux dormir, je veux dormir et te retrouver, sans cauchemars... »_

 _« Tom. Tout va s'arranger... »_

 _« Tu mens, souffla le jeune homme dans son esprit en se redressant difficilement, Ça ne s'arrangera jamais »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Je pourrais jamais oublier ce que j'ai vu, fait, et ce que j'ai pas fait que j'aurai pu faire et que j'aurais dû faire...tu me pardonneras tu crois ? Pour ce que je t'ai fait ? »_

 _« C'est moi qui m'excuse, Tom. N'oublie jamais que je l'ai fait pour toi »_

Thomas, chancelant, tituba si près de la falaise que quelques pierres tombèrent dans le vide.

Il repensa à ses dernières paroles, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'entre eux il y ait...autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, puisqu'elle était morte avant. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui, vite remplacée par un désespoir suffocant.

 _« J'aurais bien aimé aussi...un truc...toi et moi...si tu n'étais pas morte ça aurait put se produire... on aurait put réessayer...»_

 _« moi aussi, plus que tout. Mais ta place est auprès de Brenda maintenant. »_

Il gémit. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, il tremblait. Le sommeil commençait à gagner du terrain sur sa conscience, et petit à petit tout devenait noir. D'un instant à l'autre il perdrait connaissance.

 _« Mais si tu...si c'était toi... »_

 _« On a eu notre chance n'est-ce pas ? Avant le Labyrinthe »_

 _« J'aurai aimé me souvenir de ça... »_

Un rire cristallin engourdi ses pensées et ses muscles se décontractèrent. C'était tellement délicat, des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine.

 _« C'était bien Tom. Vraiment bien. Je n'oublierai jamais. Tu t'en souviendras peut être un jour »_

Il sentait qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, basculant au bord du précipice. S'il tombait, la chute serait fatale. Mais il s'en souciait peu. Il sentait Teresa partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

 _« Non...reste...je t'en prie... »_

 _« Je t'aime »_

Mais il ne sût de qui d'eux deux provenait ce murmure.

Aspiré dans le désespoir, il jura la voir sous le clair de Lune en se retournant, le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus comme l'océan, là où il aimerait plonger. Elle s'approcha, tel un fantôme, et embrassa ses lèvres tout doucement. Elle est était glacée, complètement gelée. En un instant elle se recula.

Teresa...murmura le jeune homme.

Sous ses yeux, Teresa se transforma en une Brenda pétrifiée de terreur, les cheveux hirsutes, l'appelant à venir vers lui. Il reculait dangereusement, ne tenant plus debout. Elle cria son nom, mais il n'entendit qu'elle.

Son dernier souffle lui appartint.

Teresa...

Puis, sombrant dans l'inconscience et le noir profond et sans issue, tout disparut.

Thomas bascula dans le vide.

 **Désolée pour cette bad end du désespoir :(**


End file.
